I'm Her Boyfriend
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: Mamori has a boyfriend! Sena's curious, Suzuna's excited, Musashi's surprised, Monta's depressed, and Hiruma's...? IN THE PROCESS OF BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Edit:** Okay. Wow. I'm totally re-writing this. Okay, maybe not _totally _re-writing it. It's still got the same story/plot and it's going to have the same ending, I just want to re-write so that it reflects better my current writing style. (And 'cause I wrote this when I was like 13 and it's just WAY TOO embarrassing lol)

THANK TO EVERYONE WHO STILL READ/REVIEWED/ALERTED THIS EVEN THOUGH IT WAS NOT THAT GOOD! Haha.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Eyeshield 21.

Please enjoy!~

* * *

Practice ended safely (mostly) and the tired team managed to drag their feet out of the clubhouse door after saying their good-byes to each other. The only ones left were the captain-manager duo who were doing the jobs they did best, typing away and cleaning, respectfully. Mamori swept the mess the football team had left behind, but what caught Hiruma's attention was that she was not complaining as she usually did, instead she was _humming_. The manager was humming a _happy _tune as she cleaned.

Hiruma was curious, to say the least.

The blond devil paused his typing and stared at the team's manager. He popped a bubble of his sugarless gum and called out to her, "Fucking manager."

"That's not my name," the addressed replied, smiling softly, not even pausing her work.

Hiruma was actually getting a little annoyed. He usually got _something_, a heated glare, a bitingcomeback, from her after calling her like that, but he was getting _nothing_. Actually, it had been like that _all day_.

Hiruma was not amused.

"What the fuck are you all giddy about?" he continued.

"What do you mean?"

The sudden slam of a laptop startled Mamori and she turned to the direction of the noise. She locked eyes with the captain and he was clearly not pleased. He said noting for a while and Mamori opened her mouth to speak until she was cut off.

"I mean that your fucking head's been in the clouds all day and it's goddam annoying."

Mamori frowned for a moment then resumed her smiling. She calmly walked over to the supply closet where she began putting away her broom. She knew full well that Hiruma was watching her every movement from his seat, but paid no mind. She looked around the clubhouse and deemed it clean enough to call it a day. Mamori walked over to her bag and began packing up her things.

"Hey!"

Mamori looked up and saw that Hiruma was now standing, laptop sitting in the chair he was previously.

"Maybe, I just had a good day."

And with that, she was out the door.

Hiruma stared at the door where his manager just walked out of. He scratched the back of his head, mildly confused, and mumbled, "Fucking manager."

* * *

The next day, after-school, the football team sat inside the clubhouse, preparing for another torturous practice. Hiruma sat at one end of the room, typing on his laptop, as the rest of the team busied themselves with talking and changing into their practice uniforms.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and a young girl on roller-blades came skating into the room in an excited frenzy.

"Oh my god, you guys!"

"Hi, Suzuna," Sena greeted politely, while a few other teammates gave the girl a simple nod of acknowledgment then resumed their conversations.

Suzuna huffed at the lack of enthusiasm from the boys even though she had entered with such as flourish.

"Well, I guess no one wants to hear the _news_."

This caught the attention of a few players.

"What news?" Sena asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked, Sena!" Suzuna looked around to see if she had everyone's attention. Even Hiruma had looked up from his laptop with a bored face.

"Well Mamo-nee, the Mamo-nee we all know and love, has..."

She stopped for dramatic effect.

"... a _boyfriend_!"

* * *

Well, there's chapter one! I'll get to the other ones soon. And yes, I won't update the next chapter until I've redone all the existing ones. Sorry but please hold on!

Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again!

So I've come by again to re-edit this chapter as well. Please enjoy!

******Disclaimer:** Nope!... BUT! I ___do _own Hikaru Koshiba!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well Mamo-nee, the Mamo-nee we all know and love, has..."

She stopped for dramatic effect.

"... a ___boyfriend_!"

.

.

.

.

"..." The whole world seemed to stop for a second...

"WHAT!?" All of the guys (except for Hiruma and Musashi) shouted from the top of their lungs. Suzuna's smug look merely told them that she really was telling the truth. Hiruma sat back in his chair slightly. He had long since stopped typing and was staring at his screen blankly.

.

.

_"Maybe, I just had a good day."_

.

.

"___So that's what that damn manager meant." _He thought to himself. He made a quiet 'tch' sound and resumed typing.

Musashi looked over at his friend who was sitting next to him, "Hiruma? You wouldn't know anything about his would you?"

Hiruma "tch"-ed again. "Who cares about that damn manager's love life? As long as it doesn't interfere with the team." Musashi sighed and turned his attention back to his teammates and their confused antics.

"NOOO!" Monta cried out as he slammed the floor with his fist repeatedly in frustration while Sena desperately tried to cheer him up.

Jumonji whistled, "I heard that she was confessed to a lot, but I never thought she would actually ever say yes." Kuroki and Togano just nodded in response.

"Unless she _has_ to go out him," Sena said quietly. He and Monta slowly turned their heads and looked over at Hiruma. He just looked up and glared at both of them, causing them to quickly turn back around.

"Oh no! My sources tell me that he doesn't even go to this school!" Suzuna told them. She pulled out a small notepad. An evil grin spread across her face, "I've got all the dirt on him," She looked around, "Anyone want to hear?"

No one moved for a second then all together they inched forward to hear what she had to say.

Musashi chuckled and looked over at Hiruma who sat typing idly, unfazed by the offer of information that was given to him.

"I'm surprised it's Suzuna who knows all about this. Usually you're the first one to know these things."

"Maybe I already knew, damn old man."

Musashi chuckled and turned his attention back to the young girl.

Suzuna began flipping through the pages of the notepad. "Okay so, it turns out that he's a childhood friend of Mamo-nee." All eyes drifted to Sena.

Sena waved his hands in front of his franticly. "N-no! Not me! I don't know anything about this either!" Everyone turned their attention back to Suzuna.

She laughed, "His name is actually Hikaru Koshiba." Sena gasped and everyone looked over at him.

Monta brought his face close with a serious expression, "You holding out on us?" Sena stumbled back a little "N-no! I mean y-yeah I knew him... A little..."

"Hmm..." Everyone inched closer to him.

Sena took a step back. "H-he lived next door to Mamori-nee-chan. He's the same age as her and he hung out a lot with her... But I hardly knew him." He looked down, "He moved away when I was about 7. When he moved away he didn't even tell Mamori-nee-chan... She cried for days..."

Monta shouted to the ceiling, "He made her _cry!_" Sena immediately went to his friend's side to ease his anger. Some of the other boys began muttering to themsleves.

Monta continued to shout, "And now he thinks he can just whisk her away!"

"But to cry for days? I'm guessing that Mamo-nee really liked him." Everyone paused and looked at Suzuna. The young girl looked around, "Well it seems like it would be obvious."

Hiruma then slammed shut his laptop, gaining everyone's attention. He grabbed a riffle from who-knows-where and began shooting up at the ceiling. "It's time for practice! Everyone 50 laps!" Everyone just groaned. Hiruma's anger peaked and he began shooting at the ground near everyone's feet. Everyone quickly and fearfully ran out of the clubhouse. Hiruma began walking to the door.

"Hiruma." He looked over at Musashi who walked over to him. "What are you thinking, Hiruma?"

He just grinned, showing his infamous pointy teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about, fucking old man." He began walking towards the field.

Musashi just chuckled and followed him, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little worried about his friend.

That practice, Mamori never showed up.

.

.

.

.

To say that Hiruma was pissed was an understatement. Not only did he lose at least 30 minutes of morning practice in the morning since Suzuna kept on talking about Mamori but the girl didn't even show up to the practice!

He stalked down the hallways of the school looking for Mamori. She definitely showed up for school but she just didn't go to practice. She was going to pay for angering him.

He kept on walking around, sometimes asking some poor soul to look for her or their deepest darkest secrets would be published in the school newspaper the next day. Finally, he found her talking to two other male students near the clubhouse. They were very clearly trying to flirt with her. 'Trying' being the key word.

Mamori looked a little distressed and almost peeved. Hiruma's shadow loomed over the two males and they both looked up, annoyed. That annoyance was soon replaced with fear when they saw who it was. They quickly ran away and Mamori breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Hiruma." She said looking up at him.

Suddenly he slammed both his hands against the wall, trapping her in between his arms.

"H-Hiruma?" She asked.

He brought his face close to hers, "Why didn't you come to practice, damn manager?"

Mamori stiffened. "I need a break every once in a while too..." She said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"What was that?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice.

She looked at him and with all the confidence she could muster she said, "I work for you, for this team, every single day! Even on days off and during breaks! Why can't have just a few hours for me?"

Hiruma growled and moved his face away a little. "Is this because of your damn boyfriend?"

Mamori gasped, "H-how did you-?"

"Tch." Hiruma removed his hands and began walking away. He stopped and turned his head back, "Maybe you're just not suited to be a manager and girlfriend." Mamori's eyes widened and her head shot up to glare at Hiruma but he was already gone.

Mamori looked down. The tears in her eyes threatened to fall. "Maybe I'm not." She said bitterly.

.

.

.

.

After school the team was back in the club house getting ready for more practice. The door opened and Mamori walked in. Everyone surrounded her and began bombarding her with questions about her boyfriend. She was surprised but then started laughing.

"Hey, fucking manger!" Everyone turned to where Hiruma was sitting. Mamori shot a glare at him. "You finally decided to come to practice?"

Mamori straitened up, "I came to give an announcement." Everyone turned their attention back to Mamori.

"What? Are you going to introduce us to your boyfriend?" Suzuna teased as she playfully poked at Mamori's side.

She blushed. "N-no actually I came to say..." She looked back up at Hiruma. She lifted her chin a bit higher and confidently walked to the desk where he sat. She began rummaging through her school bag until she pulled out a white envelope. Carefully, she placed the envelope on the desk and slid it closer to Hiruma.

Hiruma looked down and barely managed to read the word written neatly on top before Mamori spoke again.

"As of now, I am no longer the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats."

It said 'Resignation'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

******DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

Here is the re-written Chapter 2! I didn't really do much other than add some details and spacing. I'll get to Chapter 3 soon.

Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3

.... YAYZ!! YAYZ 4 REVIEWS!!! thank you for those who reviewed and those who put this story on alerts or favorites! Really, thank you!!! Hope you guys keep on reading! Don't worry, I promise I will finish this story, no matter what!!

So, enough of my ranting... LET IT ROLL!

**Disclaimer:** * sigh*.... Allz I got is an OC

----------+---+---+----------

"_As of now, I am no longer the manager of the Deimon Devil Bats." _

-----+---+---+-----

... "WHAT!?!" The team exclaimed. Even Musashi had jumped out of his seat in surprise, and Hiruma had his attention completely drawn away from his laptop, although his face was completely dead-panned. "Mamo-nee..." Suzuna said weakly, breaking everyone out of their thoughts.

Mamori took a step back then gave a deep bow. "Well then... Bye." She said quickly and just as fast she left the clubhouse. "Mamori-nee-" Sena was cut off by Hiruma brushing past him. When everyone finally noticed him, he was already out the door. Everyone stayed frozen until Sena reached for the door handle. Musashi then put a hand on Sena's shoulder. When Sena caught Musashi's 'leave-them-she'll-be-fine' look he pulled away from the door. "Well everyone, it's time for practice." Musashi said straightening up. "But Mamo-nee-" Musashi just smiled and put his hand on top of Suzuna's head, "Hiruma's on it."

-----+---+---+-----

"Who knew the damn manager would walk so damn fast." Hiruma thought as he followed Mamori towards the school gates. When she turned at the gate, he sped up his walk until he reached the gate. "Hey fucking manager." He called out. She turned around, looking like she was on the verge of tears, and took a deep breath, "Please don't call me that, I'm not the manger of any type of club." She obviously was trying to sound strong but couldn't help that her voice was defiantly cracking from the fact that she was about to cry. "Tch. If you're going to fucking cry about it the don't leave."

"No." Mamori said, much stronger than before. She looked up at Hiruma with a harsh look in her eyes, tears now freely flowing down her face, "Like you said, I can't be a devoted girlfriend and and a devoted manager at the same time... I... can't do both." She turned around, "I'm sorry." She started walking forward and against all the red lights flashing in Hiruma's head, He reached out to grab her shoulder.

Suddenly, an arm came out and grabbed Hiruma's wrist just before he could touch her. Hiruma followed the arm up until he reached the face of it's owner. It was a boy, about his age. "I don't appreciate the fact that you're making her cry." Hiruma merely broke the boy's grip and took a second to look over the boy. He was almost Hiruma's height, had jet black messy hair, and bright green eyes. He boys was wearing dark jeans, and loose green shirt and a grey jacket.

"H-Hikaru." Mamori said surprised. He broke his gaze away from Hiruma and looked down at her. He gave a goofy grin and started scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I'm late. I was caught up with buying groceries." Hikaru moved his gaze back to Hiruma and gave him a deadly glare. Hiruma just gave him a glare back. This boy had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Without braking their glaring contest, Hikaru wrapped and arm around Mamori's shoulders, causing Hiruma's eye to twitch slightly. "Leave my girlfriend alone." Hikaru said firmly, bringing Mamori closer to him. "I don't care if you're her fucking boyfriend, she's my fucking manager." Mamori felt her eyes widen.

Hikaru scowled, "I think it's time we take our leave." He looked down at Mamori and gave her a smile.. "We can go to my house." Hikaru began walking, pulling Mamori along. When they walked past Hiruma, Hikaru whispered low enough for only Hiruma to hear, "I won't let you take her."

Hiruma's eyebrows lifted in surprise the his trademark devilish smirk spread across his face. He turned around to watch Hikaru and Mamori walk away. "I'll take that fucking challenge." He said quietly. Hikaru turned his head around and a silent exchange passed between the two.

The game was on.

----------+---+---+----------

So that's the third chapter! Sorry 4 any grammatical or spelling errors! Hehe, yes this chapter is very short but I didn't want to keep on adding on or else the chapter would be WAY TOO LONG! So.... yea! (lol) that's about it!

Until next time!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO HELLO!!! HOLY BA-JESUS! I seriously did not think I'd get THAT many reviews and alerts for this story! THANK YOU ALL!!! I LOVE YOU, MY READERS!!

Sorry for not being able to get a chapter in sooner!!! All lot of things have been going on for me (and I had some writer's block) soooo... I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

**Disclaimer:** I know you all wish I DID own this though!! lolz jkjk

----------+---+---+----------

_Hikaru turned his head around and a silent exchange passed between the two._

_The game was on._

-----+---+---+-----

It had been a week since Mamori had left the Deimon Devil Bats Football Club, which also meant that it had been a week since Mamori had spoken to Hiruma. After all, the only thing between them had been football... right?

Mamori sighed as she sat in her classroom looking out the window. School had already finished but she still had to finish some paperwork for the Disciplinary Committee. Of course since it was after school, football practice was in full swing.

"I wonder if Hiruma is still bullying Sena? I hope Hiruma is giving them enough breaks. Those boys need water! Oh! I hope they kept the clubhouse clean! If they didn't they won't be able to find anything!" Mamori soon enough found herself thinking about the football team. She gasped and shock away the thoughts. "NO! I'm not part of the team anymore!" She started on her work again, but had trouble concentrating. She sighed again.

The door then suddenly opened. "Mamori?" Said girl stood up. "Hikaru? What are you doing here?" Hikaru gave her a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. "I know you told me I didn't have to pick you up today, but I just wanted to see you so bad!" He told her, putting some emphasis on the last part of the sentence. Mamori just laughed, "Well I'm going to finish in a second, so just stay here." She sat back down and resumed her work. Hikaru casually strolled over to her and leaned down. He kissed her cheek lightly, in which Mamori responded with a smile. Suddenly a picture of the Deimon Devil Bats quarterback flashed in her mind. Mamori froze. "What?" she thought. She shook off the picture and went back to work.

In about ten minutes Mamori was finished and packing her things while Hikaru sat in a nearby chair, waiting patiently. She turned to him and smiled, "Okay. Let's go." He happily bounced out of his chair, walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. Mamori blushed at his antics, "So more more compassionate than Hiruma..." She froze for a second repeating the thought in her head. The couple began walking out of the school, "No. It's not like we were close or anything..." Mamori thought to herself as she began conversing and laughing with her boyfriend. "...Right?"

**-Around the same time Mamori was still in the classroom-**

Hiruma sat in a chair typing away at his laptop, blowing bubbles with his gum. Ever since Mamori had left, almost every practice Hiruma would stay in the clubhouse, finishing work that she usually did. A scowl came to his face when he remember his words to her boyfriend last week.

"_I won't let you take her." _

Hiruma slammed at his enter key. "We'll see about that, fucking boy." He resumed typing until the door opened. Hiruma looked up as he watched Musashi walk in and take a seat near Hiruma. "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be outside on the field watching over all the fucking brats?" Musahi leaned back, "I left Kurita in charge."

**-At the field-**

Kurita: Alright everyone! You're all going to try to lift this to improve your strength!

*cue pick-up truck *

Everyone: EHHHH????

**-Back to the Clubhouse-**

"Che." Hiruma resumed his typing. "You know you can do all this work outside at the field too." Musashi said while taking a glance at Hiruma. "Well maybe I like this place better." Hiruma answered curtly. "You know what I think?" Hiruma merely continued on with his typing. "I think that you're waiting." "For what?" Hiruma snapped as he turned his attention completely to Musashi. "For Mamori." Hiruma stared at him blankly. Musashi stood up, "Either conscientiously or subconsciously, you want her to come back, but you don't know how to tell her so you're just waiting."

Hiruma raised his eyebrows, half in amusement and half in amazement. Hiruma then turned back to his laptop. "Of course I want her back." Musashi was startled at his response, but before he could say anything, Hiruma continued, "Who else can and will do all this work correctly?"

Musashi sighed. "Nevermind. I'm going back outside, feel free to come back out." Hiruma watched as his friend walked out of the clubhouse. He stopped typing.

"Fucking old man."

**-Outside the Clubhouse-**

Musashi closed the door behind him and sighed. He looked up and say a certain couple walking to the gate, talking and laughing happily. Musashi quickly ran over as fast as he could and called out Mamori's name. She turned around but Hikaru steeped forward and stood in front of her protectively. Musashi stopped in front of him. "This must be Hikaru." He thought to himself. Mamori brought a hand to Hikaru's shoulder. "It's okay. This is Musashi. He's in my grade." **(A/N: sorry to interrupt! But does anyone know if Musashi, Mamori, Hiruma, Kurita and anyone else in Year 2 are in the same class?? It would really be helpful if someone told me!! Thank you!)** Hikaru froze. "Eh? This guy's our age?" He asked, surprised, while pointing at Musashi. He just chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I look a lot older, don't I? Like Mamori said I'm in her grade and I just need to ask her something." Hikaru obediently steeped aside.

"Mamori." "Yes?" She answered somewhat confused. "Are you really leaving your position as manager? Forever?" "Manager?" Hikaru cut in. Mamori sighed, "Sorry I never told you, but I _was _the manager of the football team until a little while ago." "Why did you quit?" both boys asked at the same time. Mamori sighed again, "Because I couldn't be a girlfriend and a manager all at the same time." "If you were Hiruma's girlfriend couldn't you do both?" Musashi thought to himself. Hikaru then began laughing which started Mamori and Musashi. Hikaru ruffled Mamori's hair lovingly and looked back over to Musashi. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." He said as he began pulling away a startled Mamori, leaving a very confused Musashi.

**-The Next Day-**

"Alright everyone to their seats."

Hiruma's class began settling down as the teacher walked in. The man put his books down at his desk, "Alright everyone, we have a new student transferring in today." Whispers began circulating between guys and girls. "Settle down, settle down!" The teacher turned to the door and made a signal for whoever was outside to come in. As soon as the transfer student walked in all the girls began gasping, giggling, and gossiping amongst themselves. Hiruma, who had only been paying attention to his laptop had finally looked up when her heard the ruckus. "Hello everyone! My name is Hikaru Koshiba! Nice to meet you all!"

Hiruma never felt so disgusted in his entire life

**-After School-**

The clubhouse was bustling as usual with all the guys getting ready for practice. Hiruma sat in his usual spot doing the usual. Suddenly the door opened and he heard everyone gasp. "Mamo-nee!" he heard Suzuna yell. At this he looked up and true enough there she was. Everyone began surrounding her, asking all sorts of questions. She smiled at her friends and felt tears begin to weld up in her eyes. How she missed them all so much. She looked in Hiruma's direction and their eyes met. Mamori stepped back and everyone stopped talking

"I-I've come back to continue being the manager-" Suzuna began jumping up and down and cut Mamori off, "I KNEW IT! I knew you would come back to us!" "But-" Suzuna stopped jumping, "I-it's only on one condition..."

Hikaru stepped out from behind Mamori, "I have to be accepted onto the team."

----------+---+---+----------

WHOOOO!!!! I FINALLY GOT THIS CHAPTER DONE!!! Dang this take me a while to get up huh? Yeah.... Sorry about that hehehe. You see I JUST started high school (and it's a private high school so there's EXTRA expectations) so everything is really hectic for me! I'm lucky I even had the time to finish this chapter! I really can't say when the next one will be up BUT I ASSURE you there WILL be a next chapter! I'm going to finish this story even if I'm dying! (okay not really but you get the idea hahaha)

Please excuse any mistakes and I HOPE YOU REVIEW! Bye bye~


	5. Chapter 5

SCHOOL HATES !!! Why else would they assign SO much homework when I could be working on a story!?!?!? * sigh* Well now that I have THAT out of my system, I can FINALLY get back to writing this FREAKIN' story!!!! Thanks to all of those who reviewed, favored and put on alerts so far! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!!!!

**Disclaimer:** Not at all.... except for Hikaru.... (Can I trade him?)

----------+---+---+----------

_Hikaru stepped out from behind Mamori, "I have to be accepted onto the team."_

-----+---+---+-----

Everyone froze. Slowly everyone turned their heads to where Hiruma was sitting. An evil admittance came from Hiruma as he looked up at Mamori and Hikaru, a evil grin plastered onto his face.

"Oh?" He stood up, "And who says I even _want_ you back, fucking disciplinary?" Everyone stood absolutely still as Hiruma began walking towards Mamori. When he got to where she was, he bent over so his face was level to hers. Mamori swallowed hard and felt herself sweating. "Come on Mamori! You got this!" She thought, giving herself a little pep talk.

"Because you need her." Mamori's head whipped up and she realized that Hikaru was standing directly in front of her. He and Hiruma were having a glaring contest until Hiruma spoke, "And you! Who the hell said that_ I_ would even _think_ of putting _you_ on this fucking team?" Hikaru smirked at Hiruma's statement so confidently, it irked Hiruma to no end.

"Well, how about this?" Hikaru started, "You can test me all you want! Do anything it takes to test me to see if I really am good enough for this team. If I fail to meet any of your requirements, Mamori and I will be on our way. We'll never bother you or any of team members again." "H-Hikaru..." Mamori said weakly as she grabbed onto his shirt sleeve. "But, if I pass, Mamori and I are part of the team." Hikaru then leaned in slightly so only Hiruma would be able what he wanted to add.

Hiruma leaned back and scowled at Hikaru, "Fine." Then his devilish spread across his face. "You're on you fucking punk." Hikaru just smirked back.

Mamori and the rest of the team could only hope that all of humanity will still be alive and well when this battle of the strongest is over.

"Everyone out to the fucking field!" Hiruma yelled as he pulled out a rifle and began firing at the ceiling. "Hey fucking old man!" Musashi turned around to where Hiruma was standing. "Warm up all the fucking brats. I'll be out in a second." Musashi sighed. "I don't quite understand why you and Mamori's boyfriend need to have an all-out brawl to see if he and Mamori can be part of the team. I mean, you-" Musashi stopped himself. "_We've _all been waiting and wanting Mamori to come back."

Hiruma frowned. "I'm not going to let some fucking punk order me around like I'm his fucking pet! When I want people on the team, I'll fucking get them myself." Hiruma then sat down and opened up his laptop. Musashi just shook his head and ran out to the field where everyone else was.

Hiruma began to type up all sorts of diabolical plans to kil-ah! I mean test Hikaru. "Hiruma." Said quarterback recognized the voice and brought his attention to where the voice came from. There, in the doorway, stood Mamori, her eyes directly on Hiruma. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Mamori spoke up, "Hiruma. I-if you don't want me back on the team then I can just talk to Hikaru. I-I mean I don't want to cause any difficulties for you or team." Mamori voice drifted off and suddenly her shoes became the most interesting thing in the room.

She began sneaking glances at Hiruma and all he did was stare at her, absolutely no emotions on his face. "L-like I thought, I'll just go tell Hikaru to stop." Mamori turned around and reached for the door handle when suddenly Hiruma's arms slammed onto the door, on each side of her.

"H-Hiruma?" He didn't anything. He just stood there behind her. Mamori could feel his breath on her. They stood there like that for what felt like forever for Mamori, until Hiruma pulled away and walked into the locker room.

-----+---+---+-----

Mamori walked outside into the field when the team was running laps. She went to go stand next to Musashi who stood at the edge of the field, watching over the team. He looked down at Mamori, "Are you okay?" "Huh? What?" Musashi looked closer at Mamori. "Your face is really red. Do you have a fever?" Mamori just looked away, embarrassed. "N-No! I-I'm fine..." Musashi didn't believe her but left her alone.

-----+---+---+-----

Hiruma sat in the clubhouse. He pressed the enter key on his laptop when he finalized his plans to test Hikaru. He stood up and began walking towards the door of the clubhouse. Hiruma stopped when he grabbed the door handle. He remembered what Hikaru had added to their little deal.

_Hikaru then leaned in slightly so only Hiruma would be able what he wanted to add. "And, if I win you'll have to leave Mamori alone, for good."_

"Tch!" Hiruma slammed open the door and walked out."We'll see about that you fucking punk!"

----------+---+---+----------

HOLY !*&^#%^! I finished a chapter! OHMIGOSHOMIGOSHOMIGOSH! *has a seizure * I really am sorry for not getting this chapter finished sooner but high school sucks! I mean when you start you're all excited that you get to start something new! And then like 2-3 weeks in you're just like "GEEZ! It's just SCHOOL now!"

Thanks to all those who have patiently waited! Hopefully, the next chapter won't take this long to get up. Like always. PLEASE REVIEW! (nicely.....) SEE YA NEXT TIME!


	6. Chapter 6

HEYYYY EVEYONE!! I'm sure a bunch of you guys totally want to punch me in the face by now for not updating! (haha) BUT DON'T! Because I'm here right now, writing, to prove you all WRONG!. I AM NOT DEAD! Isn't that a surprise? (haha) I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner but I just lost all hope for this story when I couldn't think of anything! . But I'm here NOW! That counts...... right? ANYWAY I'll just shut up now... I'm sure no one even reads my comments up here anyway and just goes straight to the story. (haha I do the same thing sometimes too. It's OK!)

**Disclaimer:**.... enough said...

* * *

_Hikaru then leaned in slightly so only Hiruma would be able what he wanted to add. "And, if I win you'll have to leave Mamori alone, for good."_

"_Tch!" Hiruma slammed open the door and walked out."We'll see about that you fucking punk!"_

-----+---+---+-----

**Chapter 6**

Hiruma stepped out onto the field. Musashi stood watching over the team as they all ran laps, including Hikaru. Hiruma saw that Musahi was talking with Mamori, suddenly Mamori looked embarrassed and then she ran off. Hiruma walked over to where Musashi was and stood next to him silently. He watched the team running and noticed that Hikaru was at the front, looking like he was hardly breaking a sweat.

Musashi turned his head towards Hiruma and saw the scowl on his face. "Problem?" Musashi asked, already knowing the answer. "Tch!" Hiruma walked casually to the middle of the field, took a rifle out and began shooting into the air. The boys immediately stopped and turned their attention to the captain. "Alright you fucking brats! Get your asses over here!"

The boys went running and stopped in front of Hiruma gasping for air, tired from all the laps. He smirked and turned his attention to Hikaru, who was hardly even panting. Hiruma scowled and began ranting on to the boys about what they'll be doing for practice.

-----+---+---+-----

Musahi watched Hiruma yell at the boys and smiled knowingly. He shook his head and laughed quietly. "Is something funny?" Musashi looked up and saw Mamori with loads of water bottles. He offered her some help which she gladly accepted. They began walking towards the benches at the edge of the field. "So what were you laughing about?" Mamori asked as she placed some water bottles down. "Nothing really." Musashi replied smiling as he placed the water bottles he was carrying down as well.

Mamori then grabbed the clipboard that was on the bench, sat down and began reviewing the data that Hiruma had gathered in her absence. "Geez, this data is so messy! What is Hiruma thinking?" Mamori then grabbed a nearby pencil and began scribbling down corrections. Musahi laughed again. Mamori looked up at him in surprise, "What?" Musahi just shook his head. "We missed you."

Mamori felt her cheeks heating up and she brought the clipboard higher to cover her face. Musahi smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately, like a brother would his sister. He looked out at the field and saw Hiruma beckoning him over. "Hope you're here to stay." And with that Musashi began running towards the team. Mamori brought her clipboard down and watched as Musashi and Hiruma shared a brief conversation then brought their attention back to the team, "Me too." Mamori mused out-loud.

-----+---+---+-----

"Alright you fucking brats! You guys are going to listen to the fucking old man, he's going to lead you guys in practice today." A universal sigh of relief was released from the team. Hiruma then took out a rifle and began shooting at their feet causing them to all began dodging the bullets in fear. Hiruma gave them his signature devilish smirk, "That doesn't mean you fucking brats can just slack off!" He shoot his rifle again into the air. "YA-HA!" The team cringed in fear whereas Musashi just let out a small sigh, already used to Hiruma antics, he then told the team to follow him and the boys gladly obliged.

The team including Hikaru, began following Musahi to one end of the field. Suddenly, Hikaru was pulled backwards roughly. "Except you, fucking punk." Hikaru glared at Hiruma and brushed his hand off. They stood there glaring daggers at each other. "I guess this means you have some sort of try-out test for me don't you?" Hikaru practically spat the words out at Hiruma "You bet your ass I do." Hiruma replied just as venomously.

Hiruma and Hikaru then began walking towards the edge of the field. Hikaru saw that there were two cones, one where the two were standing and one far off. "First we'll test your fucking speed." Hikaru smirked, "Fair enough. This should be easy. After all," Hikaru looked over at Hiruma and gave him a confident smirk that made Hiruma want to gag, "I was the captain and star of my old school's track team." Hiruma rolled his eyes. He then turned over to where Mamori was sitting.

"Hey! Fucking manager! Get me the stop-watch!" Hiruma then felt a tug at his collar. He looked over and saw Hikaru glaring at him. "Don't you dare talk to _my_ girlfriend like she's your maid." Hiruma flicked off his hand. "I'll talk to her however I fucking want 'cause she's _my_ manager." Hikaru then smirked, "Ha! Like she even _cares_ about _you_! Even if she your manager, all you'll ever be to her is the _quarterback_. She doesn't need _you_ when she's already got _me_. The first and _only_ guy she ever loved and will love."

Hiruma clenched his fist so hard he felt the blood trickling between his fingers. He reached for his rifle. _"No I won't even use my fucking rifle. Just one punch to his ugly-ass fac-" _Hiruma was burst out of his thoughts when someone cleared her throat, rather loudly. The boys both looked over at the girl standing in front of them. Mamori stood before them, hands at her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. "If you two are finished..." Mamori said rather impatiently. The boys glanced at each other and realized that they had been glaring at each other ferociously, practically nose to nose.

Hikaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly and gave her a sheepish grin as he straightened up. "Um.. You didn't happen to catch what we were saying right?" Mamori expression changed to a surprised and confused one. "Huh?" "Nothing, nothing!" Hikaru said quickly as he walked over and gave Mamori a kiss on the forehead, causing her cheeks to go slightly pink. Hiruma rolled his eyes as he straightened up as well. _"I think I just choked on my own fucking vomit."_

Hiruma looked over to Mamori and Hikaru. Hikaru glanced over at Hiruma, giving him a smirk that clearly said "Ha ha! I win." Hiruma growled. _"There is no way in fucking hell that I will ever let this fucking punk onto my team."_ Hiruma thought as he glared back to Hikaru. His eyes then took a quick glace towards Mamori, _"But..."_ Hiruma then felt a smirk spreading across his face, _"Unless..."_

Mamori looked over at Hiruma and saw his smirk. _"This is not good." _Having known Hiruma for as long as she had, she knew that he was up to no good. "Um... Hiruma... The stop-watc-" "No need." Mamori was cut off and she looked up at Hiruma who had a devilish smirk plastered onto his face.

"The fucking puck's on the team."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Holy sh-nappers you guys!!! I actually finished a chapter!!! after how many months??? Well I deeply apologize to those of you who have waited ever so patiently! I should get sick more often! After all! I almost always write chapters when I'm home, sick! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! Hopefully it won't take me as long to get the next chapter up! I've already planned out the ending and everything so I'm thinking that the story will have like 3-4 more chapters!

But nothing ever goes as planned for me sooo... who knows! HAHAHAHAHA... *cough cough wheeze * Whelp I'm off to take my medicine! HAHAHAHAHA! Please review!!!!!!! (nicely....)

TILL NEXT TIME!!!


End file.
